


Starting A Family

by alrangerz



Series: The Paquette-Blasey Family Life [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DarkSparks, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Police Officer Wraith, Pregnancy, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Wraith, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Natalie is pregnant and is trying to find a good time to tell her wife. Maybe the morning sickness and sudden changes in diet weren't indications to the older woman, and she was partially grateful for that. What will happen when Renee is finally told? Because she was sure it would never happen.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: The Paquette-Blasey Family Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597891
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Starting A Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a decade since I've written a fic about pregnancy, and the amount of research I've done...Google probably thinks I'm pregnant by now, but it's okay. I learned a lot writing this, and I hope you all enjoy it! Also, any modern AU I write for Apex will be taking place in Phoenix, Arizona, only because there is a lot I can work with and it's not a state I see being used often.

_“So, you’re telling me you found out how many days ago?”_

“Uh, _quatre_ , four days ago…”

_“And you haven’t told her?”_

“No, I mean, look, I don’t know how to tell her. I know we’ve talked about it, but it’s not like we planned it. We weren’t even sure if she could still have kids…”

_“You guys must fuck like rabbits if you got pregnant.”_

“Octavio! We do not!”

_“I mean, considering the fact that everyone in our friend group has heard you scream at some point, you guys have lots of sex, which is no problem since you two are married.”_

By this time in the conversation, Natalie’s face was a bright red and she was clenching her jaw harder than the person on the other line was laughing. “Tavi, I’m serious! What if she leaves me?”

_“Because you’re having her baby? Unlikely. Ya know, Renee loves kids, and I’m sure she’d be ecstatic to know she’s having one of her own. Literally.”_

The young engineer pressed her face into her hand and groaned. She had only called her best friend to ask him a question about a recipe for dinner, but as soon as he answered the phone she couldn’t help but tell him that she was pregnant.

_“Nat?_

“Huh?”

_“Did you hear me?”_

“What did you say, _pardon_?”

_“How did you know to check?”_

Natalie moved her hand to rest it in her lap and nervously scratched at a Clorox stain on her pants leg. “I haven’t had my period in over a month, and I started getting a little nauseous. What caught my attention was how often my boobs hurt. At first I thought it was because I was going to start _mon époque_ , but I borrowed a test from the medical bay when I was at work, and here we are!” She pressed her lips together and looked out the window behind her when she heard the sound of tires on the pavement of the driveway. “Octavio, I must be going, and maybe I’ll tell her later. I will keep you updated. Have a good afternoon!”

Before the man on the other line could bid his friend farewell, Natalie hung up the phone and hurried to tidy up the living room as much as possible. The sound of the front door opening made the blonde woman sit still in her spot on the couch and patiently wait for her partner to venture further into their shared home.

“Natalie, I’m home. I brought food. Thai E-San to be more exact.”

The owner of the voice appeared from around the corner, revealing that all too familiar uniform, and smiled when she saw Natalie. “Hey, babe. How was your day,” the blue eyed woman asked as she kissed her wife’s cheek and set the bag of takeout on the coffee table. She let out a deep sigh as she plopped down next to her wife on the couch.

“Hello, Renee. My day was good. I woke up around nine and did a little bit of cleaning then just sat here until noon, and here we are fifteen minutes later. Also,” she sang as she peeked into the brown bag. “ _Merci_ , for bringing this. I was about to call you to bring something home from work. Speaking of, how was everything today?”

“It was okay. We got a lot of paperwork done today, not many calls. Which, of course, is always good. Anita did tell us that she got to help a woman give birth though.” Renee took out her food and carefully set it on the table. “They were stuck in traffic due to an accident, and she happened to be on the scene when the woman’s spouse asked for assistance. Of course with the EMTs assisting those in the accident, Anita was the only nearest person available. She showed us photos of the baby, such a beautiful little thing.”

Natalie hummed quietly as she slurped a spoonful of her soup. That was a good sign: Renee gushing over the baby. She wiped her mouth and opted to save her soup for later. It was her go-to dish any time they ate Thai takeout: Silver Noodles soup, with just a bit of white rice. “Thank you for the food. How much was it, so I can give you the money back.”

Renee rolled her eyes and nudged her wife gently. “Baby, you don’t have to give me anything. As your spouse, I am supposed to buy you things and not expect anything in return. That is just how it is. And you are more than welcome.” The older woman took a bite of her own food: Stir-Fried Cashew Nuts with Beef. She closed her eyes and moaned at the taste. It was her first time getting the entree, and she was not disappointed.

She opened her eyes and saw Natalie reaching over to steal a piece of beef from her plate. “Wow, all you had to do was ask and I would’ve shared.”

“That is good. May I have some,” the younger woman asked with the most innocent look on her face.

“No,” Renee replied with a serious face. It took all of her strength to not laugh at the pout she elicited from her wife. “I’m just kidding. They did give me a lot, so you can have some more.”

“Thank you, _mon amour!_ ”

* * *

And the food was what Natalie used as an excuse when she woke up earlier than usual and ran to the master bathroom, coughing and retching as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She didn’t hear Renee run into the bathroom behind her until she felt a hand brushing past her shoulders to pull her hair back away from her face.

Renee rubbed her lover’s back with her free hand, softly whispering words of comfort. She knew Natalie didn’t like being left alone if she suddenly became sick, so the moment she heard the younger woman get up, she was already sitting up in her spot. When she heard the sounds of the blonde letting out everything she consumed within the last hours, Renee was up and out of bed rushing to her side.

Natalie let out a deep, shaky breath as she finished vomiting. The sound of the toilet flushing brought her attention to the hand on her back.

“You okay, Nat?”

She nodded slowly and rested her forehead against the lid of the seat. Her eyes were closed and her breathing uneven. “Mhm...just need a moment…” She felt like telling her she was pregnant right then and there, but she held her tongue, opting for a better moment to relay the information. Then Renee said something that made her freeze.

“Jeez, throwing up this early like a pregnant woman.” The statement was made as a joke to try to cheer up the blonde, but Natalie didn’t find it funny. She became nervous and started to feel nauseous once more. “That food must’ve messed you up ba-”

“Babe, get out.”

“What?”

“Please, I’m think I’m going to puke again…”

“Okay. I’ll be back with water and cold rags. If you need me, call for me.”

Natalie hummed weakly in response before she gripped the sides of the toilet and threw up once more.

* * *

The morning sickness was just the start. And that happened a few days ago.

Natalie had to be careful around certain foods and smells lest she get sick. It was becoming difficult to make up excuses whenever Renee asked her what was wrong, or why she was constantly throwing up whenever she awoke in the mornings. She would just shake her head and say it was probably something bad she ate the night before, or that lately she just hasn’t been feeling too good.

“Maybe you should go to the hospital. You’ve been like this for the past week.”

The younger woman shook her head and smiled at her wife. “I am fine. It is just the change in my diet. I haven’t eaten a lot of these foods in a while, and my body is hurting because of it.”

Right, the change in her diet is what became her most recent excuse. It wasn’t a complete lie; she did need to start eating better for both her and the baby’s health, but without speaking to a doctor, she couldn’t tweak much.

“Alright, I’ll keep your word on that, but at least promise me you’ll make an appointment soon? Just to make sure that’s really what is going on.” Renee wrapped her arms around Natalie who was standing in the kitchen, stirring a pot of her favorite dish: Beef bourguignon, or Beef Burgundy as Renee would call it. French was still a bit difficult, but Natalie always told her that practice makes perfect. The older woman rested her chin on her spouse’s shoulder and hummed quietly to a nonexistent tune.

“Fine. I’ll set one up for next week after work. You should come with me.” Natalie felt her wife’s head tilt at the suggestion. “Only because you know I don’t do well with doctors and medical personnel, and I probably will miss something they tell me.”

“Okay, yeah. I can see about getting the early shift. Just give me a date and time and I can come get you from work then we can go. Hopefully you get better over the weekend.” She patted the blonde’s hip and kissed her cheek before she washed her hands and started setting the table for two.

Natalie let out a quiet sigh and finished cooking the stew.

Later that evening, after Renee had retired to their bedroom to rest, she pulled out her laptop and went through her email. She had told Renee that she’d make an appointment, but little did her wife know, she had already set one up for tomorrow. It was just to get a blood test done; just to double check that she was actually pregnant, and that nothing else was wrong. A yawn interrupted her browsing, a sign that she needed to go to bed. She closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table, turning onto her side and curling up under the blanket that she took from the other sofa.

_Maybe I’ll tell her in the morning before she leaves._

With that last thought, she succumbed to her drowsiness and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

She woke up in her bed, with the covers neatly tucked around her body. The sun was out and her alarm had yet to go off. _What? When did I get in bed?_

Upon checking the time on her phone, Natalie noticed she still had two hours before work. Work at a job she absolutely loved. She was an electrical engineer, and scientist, for a research facility just outside the city. Apex Industries, LLC, or AI Corp, as a lot of folks liked to call it. There was an incident with some of the robots at the facility and the humans of the city didn’t like it one bit. There was a riot raging for a bit of time, but that was years ago, back before Natalie had even graduated high school. Back before she received an internship offer under the wing of Alexander Nox: the city’s most genius man. He had taught her more than she needed to continue their research, and she realized that he did it to have the knowledge passed on just in case he...suddenly passed. His health wasn’t in the best shape, and she only knew because he had confided in her at some point about it.

The thought of her mentor made her close her eyes and reach into the drawer of the nightstand for the unopened package of crackers. She opened it and took two crackers. She had read that it was best to eat them, or dry toast, to alleviate the nausea. It seemed to help a little after the third cracker.

A small sticky note attached to the headboard of their bed caught her attention; a smile graced her features when she noticed the all-too familiar handwriting.

_Morning, Nat!_

_I brought you back to bed this morning. Hope your back and neck don’t hurt from the sofa. I made breakfast this morning, left a plate in the microwave for you._

_Have a good day at work, babe._

_Renee - xoxo_

It was small, cute things like this that made Natalie fall for her wife all over again. She folded the sticky note and placed it to the side. It took approximately five minutes for her to get out of bed, use the bathroom, and make it across the house to get her breakfast: egg whites, turkey bacon, and wheat toast. “Exquisite choices,” she whispered to herself as she heated up the small meal.

There was coffee in the coffeemaker, which Natalie assumed was made a few hours prior. She shrugged and just grabbed a small mug to pour a small amount to drink. She knew caffeine wasn’t recommended, but a small cup wouldn’t hurt. And she would need something to deal with her first day back.

And she was correct. As soon as she walked into the building, she was greeted by her longtime friend, Ajay Che. She was one of the medical researchers at the facility, and the only times she actually came to the building was when she was dealing with one of her more important patients: Octavio Silva. She’d been dealing with him since her hospital days.

“ _Mira quien llegó._ If it isn’t Little Miss Mommy.”

Natalie’s sky blue eyes widened as she clamped a hand over the Latin man’s mouth. “ _Parle moins fort!_ If someone would have heard you…”

“ _Relájate, amiguita._ No one is within hearing range. At least no one besides Ajay.” He nodded over to the young woman who had yet to ask any questions. The look on her face told Natalie everything.

“You told her?”

“In my defense, she forced it out of me!”

“Nonsense. This boy can’t keep his mouth zipped to save his life. The moment he got off the phone with ya, he called me up an’ told me. I got onto him because it wasn’t his business to share. Congratulations, Paquette. You guys deserve this.” The young Jamaican gave Natalie a brief hug and winked at her when they pulled apart. “So, how’d she take the news?”

“Yeah, how’d it go? Was she ecstatic, did she seem angry?”

The youngest of the three chewed on her bottom lip and kept her gaze on their as tried to come up with a response. “Well, uh, you see..”

“ _Tú no lo dijiste a ella,_ did you?” Octavio tilted his head and crossed his arms, sighing at his friend. He knew she wouldn’t have said anything. “What’s stopping you?”

“I wanted a blood test first,” Natalie replied quickly.

Ajay rolled her eyes and checked her watched for the time. “Come to the lab. If ya have an appointment set up, cancel it. When we are done, reschedule for a prenatal. Sound good to ya?”

“ _Oui. Merci!_ ”

* * *

If there was one thing she was scared of, it was needles. Something about being pricked didn’t sit right with her, and when Ajay pulled out the syringe she’d be using to draw the blood, even though it wasn’t a big one, it freaked Natalie out. “Wait, maybe there’s another way we can do this, _oui?_ ”

Ajay hummed in thought and whispered something to Octavio. He nodded quickly and ran to the supply room, only to return moments later with duct tape and a few straps.

“You are going to strap me down?”

“That is the plan, Paquette. Now quit ya whinging and sit still.”

Natalie did as she was told and closed her eyes as Octavio wrapped the straps around her wrists and the arms of the chair. He tore off a small piece of tape and carefully placed it against the blonde’s mouth. She let out a deep breath and opened an eye when she felt a gloved hand grab her wrist, carefully watching the other hand wipe down the inside of her elbow. The young medic had already tied a rubber band around her arm, and she was now identifying the perfect vein to draw from. Mumbling could be heard from the blonde, and it was most likely her attempting to get Ajay to wait.

“Nope,” Ajay said and carefully pressed the needle into her skin. She kept it in for a brief second before she slowly drew the blood, filling the syringe halfway. She carefully removed it and the tourniquet ,and wiped down the area before putting a cartoon band aid on it. “There, you’re done. Now, was it that bad?”

Natalie nodded her head and opened her eyes. A shiver ran through her body when she saw her blood being emptied into a tube. She yelped when the tape was pulled off of her face. “First off, fuck you guys. Second, can you unstrap me now? I need to get back to work. My vacation days are over.”

Octavio rolled his eyes and began undoing the straps around her wrists. He gave her a thumbs up when they were done and handed her a lollipop.

“ _Merci,_ both of you. Ajay, when will the labs return?”

The older girl topped off the tube and put in bag. “Since I’m putting this on my priority list? Maybe three days. I can probably get them sooner in a few hours if I talk to the lab personnel directly. Tell them it’s for a sibling. When I get the results, you’ll need to come back so I can finish filling out some forms.” She gave Natalie a soft smile and gestured for her to go ahead and leave. “If anything, I’ll call you. I’m gonna email you a questionnaire though. Fill it out and send it back, will ya?”

With a nod of her head, Natalie waved goodbye, stopping at the door to look back at her companions. “ _Merci beaucoup mon ami,_ I owe you big time for this one.”

* * *

The work day seemed to go by a lot slower than Natalie had wanted. Her team had yet to figure out what was wrong with one of the projects they were working on, and it was her fellow scientists’ error. Natalie’s portion was flawless; the math was correct, everything was right. When one of the guys on the team offered to take the next steps, he had messed up somewhere, and now he had to reap what he sowed. He would have to redo everything, which meant they’d have to take everything apart.

The project leader walked up beside Natalie and sighed as he leaned against the rail in front of them. He looked exhausted, and when he spoke, she confirmed it.

“This is why I cannot stand having new people on long-term projects. If I didn’t want to overload you with work, I could’ve just had us and MRVN do everything. I know the solution to this problem, but I am waiting for one of them to ask for help.” The older man groaned and rubbed his face with one hand. Natalie had noticed that his hair was pulled into a bun instead of being gelled back like usual, and his glasses seemed...new.

“Dr. Nox, if I may. I see you changed your look a little. Is everything alright?”

“Just call me Alexander. As for my look, I woke up late this morning and didn’t have time to use gel, and I grabbed the wrong glasses. These are special events only. Say, because this will take hours for them to fix, why don’t you take the rest of the day off.”

“Oh, Dr. N- Alexander, I can’t afford to miss many more days. I’ve already been absent for half of the last week.”

“Professor Paquette, take the rest of the day off. Paid.”

He turned to her, giving her a stern look, but then there was a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you very much, Alexander. Remember, if you need me, I’m a phone call away.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go home to your lady. Oh, and Dr. Che sent me an email. You haven’t replied to the one she sent you. Good day, Paquette.” Alexander patted the rails and left Natalie to her own devices. She walked back to the small conference room that her department used when they discussed projects. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out her work tablet to check her email. Ajay wasn’t supposed to email her until she got her lab results back.

A groan left her when she saw four other emails pop up. It was always fun getting spam mail. She left them to clear for later and opened the one from her friend.

_Aye, Nat!_

_Attached to this email is a PDF of your results_ _and the questionnaire. See me when you’re done filling it out._

 _Ajay Che,_ _Lead Medical Researcher_

_Apex Industries, LLC_

Natalie scrolled down until she saw the attachments. She held her breath when her gaze traveled to the second one: the results. She hesitated before opening it.

“ _Oh merci seigneur._ Renee is going to be...I still have to tell her, shit…” The young scientist ran her free hand through her hair before she sat down and hurriedly, yet accurately, filled out the questionnaire. They were just questions pertaining to her overall health and when her last cycle was to get a roundabout of how far along she was. She looked back at the results and noticed that it had the number of weeks of her pregnancy. “ _Mon dieu,_ I’m really that far along? Well I guess it makes sense actually.”

Natalie saved the questionnaire and sent it back to Ajay even though she was heading right over to the young woman’s office.

* * *

It was a little after four when Renee finally got home. She had worked a ten hour shift and it was more than she bargained for. She limped into the house and sighed in content when she made it to the living room. She set her backpack down next to the couch and sat down next to Natalie who had silently watched her enter the space. “You’re limping, and oh _mon dieu_ what happened to your lip,” she asked as she leaned over and took Renee’s face in her hands, gently turning her head to inspect the bandages.

Renee pursed her lips and laid an arm across the back of the sofa. She used her free hand and her foot to take off her boots. “There was a robbery at a corner store and I was inside when it happened. Robber had a gun and when I tackled the guy with him, I landed on my ankle wrong. It’s not broken or anything I just, uh, hurt it. As for my face, the person I tackled didn’t like what I did and I got into a fight before I got him with a taser gun.”

Natalie looked like she was about to cry, but the setting of her jaw told Renee otherwise. She was...angry? “Babe, what’s wro-”

“You cannot just tackle a gunman's accomplice! What if he had shot you?”

“Babe, there was another officer with me who apprehended him.”

 _“Merde,_ and if he hadn’t?”  
  
Renee was getting a little irritated, but she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment. “Then I wouldn’t have done it. Look, Nat, you know my job is dangerous, but it’s what I signed up for; I swore to protect the citizens of this city, and if that means putting myself at risk, then so be it. I understand that you worry about me, and trust me I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself on the field.”

Both women sat there staring at one another, both with glares on their faces. Renee sighed and leaned forward to grab her shoes as she got up to go to the room. “I’m gonna go shower.” Natalie clenched her jaw and hesitated on speaking.

“Renee wait,” she began before her wife could get too far. She watched the woman stop and turn to face her. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Renee’s brow furrowed in confusion. Had she heard Natalie right?

“I said I’m pregnant. I’m five weeks along…”

The raven haired woman chewed on her bottom lip as she felt her emotions well up. Despite her best efforts, a few tears slid down her cheeks which prompted Natalie to approach her wife and pull her into a tight hug. A couple of thuds indicated Renee dropped her stuff just so she could return the blonde’s embrace.

“We’re having a baby…”

Natalie nodded against Renee’s shoulder. “We are.” By this time both women were crying as they stood there in one another’s embrace.

Renee was the first to pull away. She grabbed the tissue box that was on the coffee table and handed Natalie a few sheets. “When did...you find out?”

After blowing her nose and wiping her tears away, Natalie laughed quietly. “I found out last week, but I didn’t want to say anything until I got bloodwork done. I got my results earlier today.”  
  
“And it’s...mine,” Renee asked slowly. She was still in shock. Years ago she was told that it would be nearly impossible for her to have children; that the hormones would affect her fertility. At the time it wasn’t something that she thought would matter to her, but after several conversations and a few years of marriage, she began to think otherwise.

“But of course it’s yours! You’re the only one I’ve been with. So, you’re not upset?”

“Upset? Natalie, why would I be upset? I’m...speechless, yes, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I’m more than happy right now. I never thought…”

“Hey,” Natalie whispered as she cupped Renee’s cheeks, pulling her close enough for their noses to brush. “There is always a possibility for anything no matter the probability. If there is even a 0.01% chance that something could happen, it’s possible. That’s why there is a percent chance, because it can happen.” She kissed her wife softly, wrapping her arms around her neck when Renee deepened the kiss. The kisses were slow, passionate with so much emotion behind each one, and it saddened Natalie when they broke apart for much needed air.

“I love you so much, Natalie Paquette-Blasey. I swear that I will do my best as our child’s parent to provide and care for them as we see fit.” Renee pressed her lips to Natalie’s forehead and pressed her hand to her stomach. “We’re in this together. The both of us.”

Natalie smiled before she gently pushed Renee back away from her. Before the older woman could question the action, Natalie ran to the bathroom in the hallway. The sounds of her throwing up made Renee sigh as she decided to wait a minute before going after her.

_Just seven more months, Blasey. You got this._

And soon the two women would realize that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages of legends:  
> Wattson: 26  
> Wraith: 36  
> Lifeline and Octane: 28  
> Caustic: 52


End file.
